Twilight remake
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Name is lame I know but you might like it! Anyway it's basically all of Twilight with most bits are remade, put differently but scenes may be the same like the baseball scene and stuff like that :D By the way I hate summaries :L
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction for 'Twilight'. I am absolutely in love with Twilight along with probably everyone that writes here and a lot of other people. **

**Okay so my fanfiction is basically re-writing Twilight but slightly differently. The whole story 'Twilight' I do not own. But everyone that has read the books and seen the movies, you will know what I've added as my own. Some things will be the same as in the real book so please don't complain about it but I will put a disclaimer at the start of every story. **

**Anyway, this story is VERY short because I wanted to start it off. **

**This story is put in the General point of view but the other stories will be in Bella's point of view like the real books. Anyway, enjoy ^_^**

Bella sat in her room around 3pm having just arrived with her mum and dad from Phoenix. She didn't want to be here, in forks, again like she used to when she was younger. No one here would know her anyway, she was 3 years old when they left and now she was back here again in this all too green town. Tomorrow was her first day of school. Forks didn't have much to offer in the way of shops, yet she needed some new, warmer clothes. She decided to go to sleep instead.

She woke up around 7pm to the sound of yelling. It was her parents, again. She sighed and got out of bed and went to her door. Renee, her mother came storming up the stairs and her father stood at the bottom of them looking sad. Charlie never yelled, he didn't like fighting with Renee anyway.

Before Renee went into her room, she yanked her wedding ring off and chucked it down the stairs at Charlie.

"I'm done!" She yelled. "I want a divorce!" With that, the bedroom door slammed and both Charlie and Bella flinched. Her father walked away slowly and Bella went back in her room and shut the door quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**By the way, I will be copying and pasting the above disclaimer on every story whether or not there is anything to Disclaim, you know, just in case. **

**Sorry for bothering you with my repetitiveness and boringness hahaha, you may read now :)**

I woke up the next morning, disappointed. I suppose I was hoping it was a horrible dream and I'd wake up in Phoenix. I grabbed my toiletries bag and attempted to walk out the door, almost failing with all the luggage bags. Renee had packed her bags again and stuffed them in the small area outside our bedrooms. I pushed my way through and managed to get to the bathroom and get ready for school.

Not wanting to leave home, I took my time in the shower and eating my cereal. Downstairs I noticed blankets and a pillow on the recliner, Charlie had slept there again. He had already left for work at the station and Renee came trudging down the stairs. Instead of looking angry, she seemed upset but that's how she always was after a fight with Charlie.

"Bella, you need to make a decision by tomorrow afternoon about who you are going to be staying with. I am going back to Phoenix." She said with a sad tone. This was going to be hard and I knew it. I didn't want to hurt either of their feelings but I knew straight away I wanted to go back to Phoenix. I just nodded and Renee went back upstairs. I stepped outside with my school bag realising I had no way of getting to school. I went back inside, ready to call out to Renee, when I seen a note hanging on the fridge door.

It said:

Bella,

When you go outside, the truck is yours.

Keys are on the hook and have a good first day.

Charlie.

Confused about what truck he was talking about, I grabbed the keys and fought my way through the fog and found an old Chevy ute. I got in the car, not even sure if it was going to run properly and started it. It rattled a bit but finally roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway. The drive to school was too quick for my liking, no matter how much time I tried to waste at home, it wasn't enough.

I got there early and there were only one or two cars in the car park. Probably the staff and maybe one or two students were at the school already. I sat in the truck trying to get as much out of the heater as possible before I put my jacket on and stepped out into the icy air of Forks.

I found my way to the office and was almost overwhelmed by the sudden heat inside. A small old woman with white hair gave me a sheet to give to all my teachers to sign and she also gave me a map to find my way around. She gave me a quick smile and I walked out and back to sit in my car while I figured out the map and read what order my subjects were in. Trig was first, great.

I looked up, surprised at how many cars had filled the car park so quickly. The bell went and I got out reluctantly, making my way to the first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 3:**

Just as I thought, I was never going to be happy in Forks let alone recognised. Everyone stared at me as I walked to my class, trying to get there on time. As soon as I walked in and sat down in a seat up the back, the teacher walked in. I got up and handed in the slip for the teacher to sign. I couldn't remember his name but he seemed nice enough. All eyes were on me as I walked back to my seat, knowing how uncoordinated I am when it comes to balance; I stumbled on the corner of a desk. The boy that I almost fell on, smiled to me which made my cheeks burn bright red. When I sat down, I kept my head down, looking at my blank page. Halfway through the lesson I started taking notes.

Before I knew it, the bell went for my next class which was Spanish. This teacher, however, made me say my name to the class. I looked at the ground mostly, but I suppose it wasn't so bad considering that class knew to call me Bella not Isabella.

English came next and it dragged on a little more. I'd already learnt almost everything he talked about. This was when I took my time to think of the good and bad side of staying in Forks and the same thing for Phoenix. Let's say the list for Forks didn't do the town any justice, in my eyes anyway.

A girl named Jessica, who I shared Trig class with, managed to talk to me and invite me to sit with her in the cafeteria. I agreed and she smiled happily as she started up a new conversation. When I followed Jessica to a table of 6 other people, a small group caught my eye. They were the most attractive people I had ever seen. The first that caught my eye were the two blondes, a boy and a girl. The boy had curly hair that fell along his jaw line the girl had wavy hair that stopped half-way down her back. She had the body of a swimsuit model, one that you would see on a magazine. Next to the blonde boy was a very small girl with pixie-like features and dark hair that was flat on top but spiked out the sides. A hugely muscular, dark-haired boy sat closely to the blonde girl. The last on the table that made me stare the most was slightly smaller boy with a honey, brown hair colour. He seemed less muscular than the other two boys. They all looked the same in a strange way; they each had the same eye colour which was hard to determine the hue. Each were strikingly pale, and had purple, half-circles under their eyes.

The girl next to me, Jessica brought me back and the faint sound of her voice got louder. She looked at me as I stared and she laughed quietly.

"Got an eye for the Cullen family, eh?" She asked and I finally broke my gaze to look at her. I looked down, embarrassed and she continued. "Don't worry. Everyone here eventually feels the need to stare at them at least once." She giggled again and I smiled. This time I actually listened to her as she told me their names and information about them. I learnt that the two blondes were brother and sister as well as foster children. The girl was Rosalie and the boy, Jasper. The small pixie-like girl that leaned against Jasper was Alice and the large muscular guy was Emmett. The more boyish looking one that seemed almost left out was Edward. He sat even spaced from the people either side of him, where as the other 4 sat together like couples. Jessica told me how Alice and Jasper were a couple, as well as Rosalie and Emmett which explained the lonely look from Edward. I was surprised to know that all of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They too, were slightly new and moved down from Alaska. They kept to themselves, Jessica said, and never really interacted with anyone else at school but teachers, even that was rare apparently.

Jessica's blonde-haired friend Mike walked with me to Biology. Seats were assigned in this class and every seat was taken except one. When I took a quick glance to see who I'd be sitting with, my heart raced. Out the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me from the end of the table. When I took a full look at him, he didn't look away.

His eyes were black and he stared at me with what I thought seemed like hatred. Apparently not everyone was so happy to have me here.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 4:**

His eyes resembled sharks I thought. When I sat down, Edward had no hesitation in sliding his seat further away from me. I would have thought glaring at me was enough but moving away was a bit harsh.

It was a quiet lesson, one that went slowly. If it weren't for the glares I was getting I would have introduced myself to Edward. His hands were gripping the edges of the table so tight that if I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was trying to break the tabletop off. Usually if someone did that you could see they're knuckles going white against the colour of their skin but Edward Cullen was so pale that that didn't even happen. He was bone-white.

The bell went and before I even had a chance to close my book he was up and out the door. I wanted so much just to say hi to him but intimidation got the better of me. He left me confused and in a daze. The whole class was already gone, I was last to leave. Last subject to endure was gym, not good. When it came to things that involved co-ordination and balance, you could count me out straight away.

We were all told that we were playing Volleyball then got sent away to get changed. I walked out of the change rooms reluctantly and stood on one of the halves of the court. When the game started I managed to sink into the back corner where the ball never went.

I'm sure I was the first one in the change rooms and the first one to leave as well. I had gathered my things and started making my way to my car. Rain drizzled down and I made it inside the warm car without getting soaked or slipping on the ground.

I was making my way home when I was just about to pass the town's small library. The library was the same as any store around here –except the Thrift store– very limited. The only category they had a lot of books on was cooking.

I went home and started on the homework from that day. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to keep me distracted and occupied from the problems in my life. The thing that annoyed me the most was not being able to get Edward Cullen out of my mind. As much as I was angry at the way he treated me, a stranger, he kept popping up in my mind.

Looks like I was making dinner tonight. Renee was locked up in her room and Charlie would be on his way home soon. I decided to make lasagne. It was served on the table when Charlie was walking in and I covered Renee's and put it in the fridge.

Charlie's boots squelched from the water and his shoulders slumped gloomily. It very well matched the weather of Forks.

Dinner was quiet and when I was done with the dishes I went straight up to my room. I flooped on my bed and sighed. As much as I hated it at Forks, there was something in my mind telling me to stay and it was only now that I realised what it was. Edward Cullen.

The desire to see him again was preventing me from focusing on something else, anything else in fact.

I decided to sleep and more nightmares found their way into my head.

**Okay another one done :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 5:**

The nightmares seemed a little shy. The most annoying thing about them was they had 'him' in it. Edward Cullen stood there staring at me with those cold and dark eyes. That was scary enough in itself. The morning was cold and quiet as usual. Trying to make my way out to my car was an effort with the sheeting rain making it hard to see.

I had to drive slowly making sure I was going to slide anywhere. When I was pulling into a parking space I saw a silver Volvo move swiftly into the space in front of me. When I braked I finally saw who it was and it made my heart speed up. All of the Cullen's got out and had started walking but Edward stayed back a bit. He looked at me and something seemed different about him, friendlier. I gathered my bag up and locked the car with the key. When I walked past him I had my head down and feeling awkward.

"Hi Bella." He called when I got about a metre away from him. I stopped and swivelled around to face him.

"Uh, hi." I didn't know how to react around him. The way he looked at me yesterday seemed with hatred and I still haven't forgiven him for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Edward Cullen." He said cheerfully. Well it wasn't that he didn't get the chance, he just didn't do it. I noticed the difference from yesterday other than his drastic mood change, his eyes were a very light honey colour kind of like Topaz. I'm sure they were black yesterday weren't they? I realised he was just staring at me so I just nodded. "Will you walk with me?" He asked. His voice was so alluring it made me dizzy. I stepped back a bit and he looked at me confusedly.

"Sure." I replied quickly and we walked up to a small under covered spot in front of the cafeteria and away from the rain.

When I looked up at him he was staring at me again. Not like yesterday, today it seemed more like curiosity.

"So why did you move to Forks?" He asked.

"Oh it's a long story." I mumbled.

He looked around at the empty school and smirked. "I'm sure we have time." He gestured a hand to lead the way over to a set of tables and chairs under a wider covered area. I walked ahead and we sat. The fact that he went from totally ignoring me yesterday to wanting to sit with me the next, made my brain work hard.

"So you want to know why I'm here?" I asked and he nodded in response. I sighed. "Well my parents are divorced and my mother's boyfriend is a minor-league baseball player and it means travelling. My mother's basically crazy about him so being away from him made her upset. When Phil travelled she had to stay home with me all the time so I decided to move here and live with my Dad. Well my Mum ended up wanting to be with my Dad again but she's leaving again and wants me to make a decision whether to stay or go tomorrow. She will go back to Phil no doubt." I looked away at anything but his intense eyes.

"Chief Swan?" He smirked.

"Yep."

"You're very quiet aren't you?"

"I've never really been the loud one." He laughed quietly.

The bell went and I got up quickly, not wanting to be late. I thought I could hear him laugh but I shook it off. First hour class went very quickly. Spanish was easy because we watched a movie. English was next and that dragged. I was thinking it was because I couldn't wait for lunch to see Edward. I didn't know whether to expect him to talk to me again or just ignore me like nothing ever happened. As soon as I walked in the door at trig, Jessica was talking to me. Today she told me about how handsome she thought Mike Newton was. The teacher talking didn't stop Jessica from babbling on and on only in a whisper this time.

The bell went and I gathered my things quickly hoping Jessica would stay quiet for at least a second. I was about to walk out the door when I saw Edward standing there smiling. I grabbed my parka and walked out. He walked so gracefully next to me it almost looked like he was flying.

"How was Trig?" He almost sounded sarcastic.

"Um good." I replied awkwardly.

"I bet Jessica would have given you an ear full." I nodded and gave a small smile. "Do you not want me around?" He stopped which made everyone in the corridor part around us.

It was a very abrupt question and it surprised me. I kept walking and he followed.

"It's not that it's just... yesterday you seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me like I'd murdered someone."

"Ah I didn't apologise for that did I?" I shook my head. "Well I am truly sorry. Obviously you did nothing wrong." I looked up at his beautiful eyes and immediately felt dizzy.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked quickly. He gave me a confused expression. "You're eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're like golden brown."

"No, uh, it's the fluorescence. I don't..." With that he walked away and into the crowd of the cafeteria. I was left standing there, confused.

I went and sat with Jessica and her friends with no food. I wasn't hungry at all. All of the Cullen's were at their usual table except one. He was gone.

**I know I stopped quite quickly but another one will be up soon continuing right from that point. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 6:**

Where could he have disappeared to so quickly? I sat in between Jessica and another of her friends that was very quiet. I'm pretty sure her name was Angela. I looked around the cafeteria and couldn't see him anywhere. Angela must have seen me looking because she tapped me on the shoulder.

"He's over there." She whispered. I was glad she wasn't loud about it. Angela and I would probably become good friends. She pointed briefly over to a table where he sat by himself. It confused me why he wasn't sitting with his family. Sure he wasn't waiting for me to sit with him after he just walked away on me.

"How did you know I was...?" I began.

"I saw you talking before." She gave me a guilty smile and I blushed red.

I decided to get a drink so I waited in the short line. After getting my drink I realised the route to get back to my table meant walking past Edward's.

I kept walking and he looked up so my pace got quicker to get past.

"Hi Bella." He liked to greet me a lot apparently. I was sure Jessica once told me he didn't associate himself with anyone here except his family. Maybe she just meant the rest of the family.

"Hi Edward." I replied.

"Want to sit with me?" His voice sounded so sweet and I nodded. His face suddenly turned serious. "We shouldn't be friends Bella." I don't think I would have been capable of hiding the shock that spread across my face. So now he was pushing me away after being so nice. The anger inside me suddenly flared.

"Well if that is all you have to say then I'll leave." I stood up sharply with my bottle and walked off shaking my head. Great, Biology was next with him. How awkward.

I got to class on time and he wasn't there yet. Mike Newton leaned against my table and talked to me. He talked about his family's shop and how I should stop by. He also told me about a trip to the beach him and his friends were planning. That included Jessica and Angels as well so I was considering it. It was at the La Push Beach down at the Quileute Reservation. Approximately three seconds before the bell went, Edward walked in. He gave me a look that I couldn't quite comprehend. It almost seemed pained. Mike gave him a glare and I saw Edward smirk out the corner of my eye. Mike pushed off the desk with his elbows and gave me a smile before sitting his desk at the back.

We were all assigned an essay for Biology that gave me one week until it had to be handed in. Gym went a little worse today. The ball came over to the corner where I was so I hit it and it got a girl called Lauren in the back of the head. I'd seen her sitting at our lunch table and talking to Jessica.

Just before I got in my car I put my bag in and looked in front of me. Edward was first to his car and the family were still near the buildings. A boy called Eric that I'd talked to a couple of times was standing behind me. When I turned around I swear I jumped a metre in the air.

"Did I scare you?" His laugh dragged out a little too long like he sounded nervous.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" I took a peek over my shoulder and saw Edward watching me.

"Oh well I was um... just wondering if, you know, if you'd like to go to prom with me. Oh no. I had no idea about the prom. Dancing definitely wasn't my thing.

"Oh." I had to think quickly. "I was actually going out of town to shop for some supplies that day. Since I moved down from Phoenix I don't have much stuff with me." It was true; I didn't have much so it wasn't exactly a lie. Plus, it would be the perfect time and perfect excuse to tell Charlie and Renee. Eric just nodded and walked away. I did feel really bad about it but there wasn't much I could do.

When I got in my car I saw Edward looking at me. He quickly looked away when our eyes met and I started my car angrily. The roar of the engine matched my mood. I reversed out just stopping quick enough to avoid the parallel-parked car behind. I stepped on the accelerator and moved into the line getting out of the parking lot quickly.

When I walked in the door at home I almost ran into the door. It jammed against something on the other side but I managed to slip through the small gap. It was Renee's luggage all packed and ready to go. I sighed sadly. I suppose I should pack too.

Renee came down the stairs fast. "Oh baby girl have you decided?" She asked putting two hands on either side of my face. I looked into her eyes for a moment and looked down.

"I want to stay." I blurted out. My mouth just started moving before I could even think and that's what came out.

"W-What?" She stammered. That annoying thought was keeping me here. The thought about Edward Cullen.

Renee nodded sadly and hugged me. Charlie walked in the door and hung up his belt. Renee smiled and walked forward to hug Charlie gently.

"Bye." She waved and ran out the door with a bag over her shoulder and two bags in her hands. Bella turned around and walked upstairs after greeting Charlie. She watched Renee get in the Taxi Cab.

And with that, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.

**Chapter 7:**

I woke up feeling groggy. The first night in Forks that I went without a nightmare. I looked out the window, shocked. White, fluffy looking stuff covered the trees and grass. Snow. Rain was one thing but snow was a whole other.

Charlie had already left so I had breakfast alone today. Sharing one bathroom with Charlie wasn't so bad. Living in this small house wasn't bad either. I was alone most of the time so it felt like I lived alone. I finished my cereal and rinsed the bowl. Trying to get down the first step of the patio was effort enough but getting all the way to the end of the driveway and into my car seemed almost suicidal for me.

I managed it with a little slip up. The air was icy and it felt like it was biting at your skin. I sat in the warm car, heater on full ball.

Today in Trig Jessica was hassling me with questions. What Edward wanted? Why was he sitting alone? Was he fighting with his family? Do I like him? My lack of information disappointed her which to my happiness, made her stay quiet for the lesson. I think she was sulking.

At lunch I sat next to Angela and Mike. I had a good conversation with Angela. She was so down to earth and happy all the time and the best part was that she didn't ask personal questions. She only asked the basics like what it was like in Phoenix and how I liked it here. I felt bad having to answer so negatively about Forks but I tried to add some good points. Edward didn't look at me once but he seemed to be enjoying the snow as he talked shook out the water in his hair and the other's laughed.

When I walked into Biology, Edward was already there. His seat was a little closer to mine today. I put my books down and let my hair fall over my left shoulder creating a wall between us. That obviously didn't stop him.

"Good afternoon." Edward smiled and gave a small nod. I looked at him sourly. How could he be so nice after what he's put me through?

"Look Edward what is going on? One minute you want to talk and next you don't. You may not know what it's like to have your feelings hurt but I do." The teacher called for silence and I looked at the front of the room. I could feel his eyes on me and I saw that pained expression on his face again.

The bell went for the end of class and we both stood. He rushed past me like usual and I made my way to Gym.

Today we were being taught how to play Lacrosse so we didn't actually do anything. The coach just demonstrated. Mike sat close next to me and it started to make me claustrophobic.

I stood by my car which I had to parallel-park today and put my bag on the passenger seat. When I was about to walk over to the driver's side I heard a piercing screeching noise. I turned around and a van came spiralling towards me quickly as it slipped on the ice. I braced myself for death.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 8:**

I didn't have time to move but everything seemed to go in slow motion. The van was racing towards me, everyone watched with horror and I caught a glimpse of the beautiful face that hurt me so much. He stood across the lot and watched with horror like the others. The car was probably two metres away from me when I felt an arm snake around my waist. The car closed the space quickly and I couldn't even close my eyes. I heard the sound of crushing metal and I felt my car get pushed a bit but I wasn't hurt. I looked up at my saviour and sure enough it was Edward.

He looked at me first with worry then something I couldn't understand. He dropped his arm from my waist and jumped over the bit where Tyler's van and my car connected at the back. With that, he was gone. Tyler wound down the window and started his apologies. His head was bleeding heavily but I wasn't looking at that. I was staring at the huge dents in his van. Big enough for two hands...

My car only had a little dent and scratched paint, nothing drastic. Everyone's yells were mind numbing as I stood up. My head pounded a little but other than that, I was fine. Not long after an ambulance arrived to take Tyler and myself to the hospital. I tried arguing the fact that I was fine but they wouldn't listen.

At the hospital Tyler was in the bed next to me of the Emergency Room. His hand was wrapped with clean bandages and he was still trying to figure out ways to make amends. I was waiting for someone to tell me that I could leave. Just at that moment a very handsome looking man come through the double doors and approached my bed. He had blonde hair and topaz coloured eyes. Obviously this was Dr. Cullen, Edward's parent.

"Well Bella you seem fine so you can leave now but take some Tylenol for the pain if it comes back." His voice was soft and smooth. I stood up and felt a little dizzy. Dr. Cullen grabbed my forearm for support and I thanked him.

Edward walked past me and I quickly stopped him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked. He turned to me with cold eyes.

"Why?" He snapped. I faltered back a bit.

I just kept walking and he followed. I stopped around the corner and he did too.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked as I remembered the memory.

"I was standing next to your car." He replied. "You hit your head, maybe that's why you can't remember."

"No your father said I was fine so don't put this all on an injury. I know what I saw. You were across the parking lot then all of a sudden you were next to me and you stopped the van with your hands." He shook his head.

"Well no one's going to believe you with _that _story."

"I just want to know why I'm telling everyone that all you did was knock me out of the way. Why am I lying for you? Maybe you of just let it go and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Yeah, maybe." He said coldly and turned around to walk away.

Charlie met up with me when I walked into the waiting room area of the hospital. He led me out the front doors and to the Cruiser. I had to call Renee to tell her I was fine since Charlie told her everything. She believed me after some difficult convincing. That night I couldn't wait to just go to bed.

I went straight up to the bathroom to have a shower. I didn't hesitate to go to bed and rest. I was exhausted.

That night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

I didn't remember much from the dream of Edward Cullen last night. I'd almost managed to convince myself that Edward Cullen _was_ a dream. It worried me at the time to think he was a dream. Thinking about that now made me worried again. Why was I concerned so much about this person I didn't even know?

I trudged downstairs. Thinking of Edward tended to put me in a bad mood. It wasn't exactly Edward himself but the fact that I was so aware of him. Charlie wasn't home again so I ate breakfast alone.

Once I got to school, I felt anxious and I couldn't find the real reason for the unwelcome feeling. I jumped out of the car only to find the road very wet. I clung to the cab while I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way to class. I passed the silver Volvo and a strange wave of relief washed through me. Now I found the source of the anxiety from earlier. I was worried that Edward would not be at school today, even after the events of yesterday. How pathetic!

Once I was firmly on the sidewalk, I hurried off to trig. My slow walking on the road took up some time. The path wasn't so slippery. I managed to arrive at class seconds before the teacher. My classes passed by quickly.

I looked at the Cullen's' table and there he was. The person I barely knew yet found so familiar. He glances at me for a fraction of a second. Once he realised I was looking, he quickly redirected his eyes. Within that little moment my heart sped up and my breathing quickened. I thought I could see a hint of a smile on his lips.

Everyone's chattering at lunch consisted of the accident. Everyone asked how I was able to escape and how they didn't see Edward there. I looked at Mike after he made the remark with such distaste as he said Edward's name. I almost jumped to defend Edward by saying that Mike shouldn't act that way but I knew that would be wrong.

"I was lucky he happened to be next to me at the time." I replied simply. Everyone else continued talking about the accident but I didn't want to hear anymore.

I was distracted by my thoughts and the small glances I made in Edward's direction. I didn't want him to be angry at me but the fact that he was angry at me over something so little made _me_ angry. I almost wasn't sure what he was angry about. His moods just made a surprise appearance. To be honest, they did hurt but I would never tell him that, or anyone for that matter. But, if he wanted to behave this way then there was nothing I could do about it. In fact, I shouldn't _want _to do anything about it. It was his own problem if he wanted to treat me like this.

Mike walked with me to Biology. I only provided little effort to the conversation he had begun. My lab table was empty which meant Edward wouldn't see me trip awkwardly and then blush. About a minute later, he made his way into the room and went to sit next to me. I greeted him with a simple hello. He didn't turn his head towards me. Instead he looked straight ahead and nodded a fraction. Did he really want nothing to do with me?

I sighed and the lesson continued and I didn't speak a word. Gym was painful as it usually was though I managed to only trip three times today. It was probably my personal best.

That night I made Spaghetti Bolognaise for dinner. It was a silent meal as it always seemed to be with Charlie. I went straight upstairs and finished off my math homework.

A very uneventful day at most.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

A month passed full of quiet Biology lessons and small glances to Edward. Every day I would hope to have him talk to me. By the end of the month I found myself a victim of despondency. I wasn't over my anger towards him but I also felt the sadness.

I did, however, receive little joy when he would glance at me. Sometimes I felt the urge to go over and talk to him whenever he was alone but that was probably the wrong thing to do.

I wondered if tomorrow was going to be the same. Why wouldn't it? I kept asking myself that same rhetorical question. I have _definitely _become a victim of despondency.

I went to sleep that night with a nightmare on my mind. The next day I felt a new wave of hope. Maybe today was going to be different somehow. Maybe I would be happier... somehow.

Only one way to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in trig feeling weird. I didn't know what brought on that strange feeling this morning. All signs of –for want of a better word –sadness were gone from my body. I was almost feeling ecstatic when I walked into the cafeteria. He was there in his seat where he always was. Maybe I was just getting excited because I wanted to see him. If that was true then I really needed to get some help. I was obsessing over someone who barely talked to me twice. Once I saw him, my overwhelming joy turned to nerves. Next was Biology. Why was I worrying so much? He'll probably act the same as the past month. Why would anything have changed?

My mind was elsewhere as it always seemed to be now. I avoided the seat by Mike to go and sit next to Angela Weber. She would let me eat in peace and leave me to my absurd thoughts. I kept thinking that I couldn't wait to talk to _him _but we weren't on talking terms anyway. Were we _ever_?

I looked at Angela. She was such a good friend to have. So quiet and she bombard you with evasive questions. She's a very happy and bright person. In order to take myself from my thoughts, I decided to talk to her.

"So how have you been Angela?" I asked in a friendly tone. I probably sounded friendlier towards Angela then I might have been with Mike or Jessica but I wasn't too concerned. Angela _deserved _to be treated nicely.

"Great! I get to babysit tonight. I want to take the twins to La Push but the weather here is too cold." She was quiet but cheerful all the same.

"Well that's good. I don't do much out of school except cook for Charlie and homework." I added a light-hearted laugh at the end so it didn't seem I was complaining. If it were someone else I probably would have complained though. Angela blinked, looking like she was thinking about something so I used this time to take a quick glance towards _him. _My heart accelerated when he looked at me and I thought I could see the corners of his mouth rise slightly into a gentle smile. I looked down, smiling myself until Angela looked at me.

"Maybe we could do something after school sometime." Angela suggested with a light shrug.

"I would like that." I replied with a smile and the rest of lunch was quiet for us. When I walked into Biology with Mike, _he _was already at our lab.

He was staring straight like usual. I sighed, no reason for today to be any different. I tried to keep telling myself.

Mike perched himself up on the end of my side of the bench. He'd been doing this a lot lately and sometimes it got a little uncomfortable though I suppose it was a little distraction from Edward. I was somewhat grateful to Mike's 'just friends' behaviour lately... until now.

"Jessica asked me to the dance next Saturday." Mike mumbled. I lifted my head from my drawing with surprise. Jess had finally asked him, now I could have some peace.

"That's great! You two should have a good time!" I enthused. Mike, however, made me concerned with his lack of joy.

"Yeah well, um, I told her maybe..." Mike looked down at his fingers. I hoped I was wrong about what I thought he was implying.

My eyebrows creased together. "Why would you do that?" I asked. I peeked out the corner of my eye and Edward's head was tilted slightly to my side.

"Because...well, I was, uh, wondering if you were planning on asking me?" It was exactly what I thought he was going to say. I sighed.

"I think you should tell her yes. I'm not actually going to be in town for the dance anyway, I'm going to Seattle." It was a great time for me to get some books and clothes.

Mike looked down at the ground and nodded sadly. He slid off the desk and went to his own. I just wish Mike and I could go one conversation without him asking me out. I bet we could be pretty good friends if he did that.

I went back to my doodling. I was drawing a rose absent-mindedly until the teacher walked in and started his lecture. I didn't bother taking notes this lesson. I knew everything, it sounded like an exact repeat from a lesson in Phoenix. It ended quickly and I stood –without a word– and packed my books into a pile.

"Bella?" I heard that sweet velvet-like voice say my name. I closed my eyes for a second, pulling it together, and answered. I refused to look into his melting honey eyes so I pushed my chair in.

"What? You're actually talking to me now?" I mumbled quietly. I could feel the hesitation and it made me look up. His eyes were pained and the corners of his mouth were pulled down to a frown.

"No I... I guess not." It didn't seem like him to be struggling for words. I wasn't about to be all gracious about this though. I picked up my books and walked hastily out of the room. Well tried to anyway. I tripped on the door stopper along the ground and my books fell out of my hands. I didn't even look at them and considered leaving them there. I did. I walked straight ahead and off to Gym.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

After Gym I was in a rush to get to the car until I realised I had left my shopping list in my locker. I walked as fast as a clumsy girl could without stumbling or tripping over. Once I got there, there was a little white piece of paper sticking out from the vents of my locker.

I snatched it out and read the beautiful calligraphy written on it:

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for being rude to you all the time and making you angry. I just think it's the best way. I want to be friends, believe me, but it wouldn't be safe for you. By the way I picked up your books for you, their above your locker. _

_From Edward._

I almost laughed that the fact that he signed his name at the bottom, as if I didn't know who it was from. Though I'd probably end up convincing myself that someone put it there to play a trick on me and they just found my books and picked them up for me. If it weren't for his envy-worthy handwriting I would have probably told myself that anyway.

I quickly gathered my list and put the neatly stacked books in my locker. As I walked back to my car I held his note tight. It certainly left me confused. So he didn't want to be rude to me but he's going to anyway? Or he realises his behaviour has hurt me so he feels bad and apologised? Or even worse, he's being rude to me to keep me away. He sees how much I'm _involved _in him and he doesn't want that. I stopped beside my car even though the rain was hitting my face, I didn't care. I could feel my face pale more than usual.

I hopped in the car and drove to the Thriftway. All I got was the ingredients for dinner tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow night is when Jessica and Angela would be going to Port Angeles so I would be joining them. Hopefully it would be a good distraction from everything and I'm sure Charlie would be happy.

Jessica and Angela were buying their dresses for the prom. I'm not going so I would be there for constructive criticism. I might even go on my own and look for some books or maybe even some weather appropriate clothes since I didn't have many to suit Forks.

When I got home, I started straight away with dinner. I boiled the pasta and had the meat cooking for Spaghetti Bolognese. While they were cooking I sat at the kitchen table and finished my trig homework.

Charlie arrived home just as I was putting the pasta on his plate. I served it on his side of the table and sprinkled grated cheese on top of the plate.

"Bella?" He called.

I sighed. "Yeah Dad I'm in the kitchen." I called back. He walked in after hanging up his belt and I could see him smelling the food. He seemed satisfied when he saw what was being served.

I sat down with him and we had a quiet dinner until I decided to tell him about going dress shopping.

"I'm going to Port Angeles tomorrow with Jessica and Angela so they can buy dresses for prom... if that's okay?" I said.

"Jessica and Angela Weber?" I sighed and nodded, of course he knows them. "Are you going to the dance?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask, in fact he should already know the answer to that.

"Definitely not." I answered and gave him a look which he finally understood why.

"Okay, but it's a school night."

"We're leaving straight after school and having dinner then coming back afterwards. We should be no later than nine." I shrugged.

"Okay that's alright then." The rest of the night was silent when I washed the dishes and Charlie went to go watch a basketball game.

I didn't sleep well that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the contents in this chapter may contain some of the same occurrences or scenes in the real book. They are not my idea. People that have read the books or seen the movies will know which bits I've added and what scenes or lines are Stephanie Meyer's.**

I woke up with sweat beads on my forehead. I felt clammy and cold at the same time, not a good combination. Beside my bed was an unusual yellow line. I followed the mysterious yellow with my eyes and it took me to the window. It suddenly clicked in my mind and I jumped up. I looked out the curtains and sure enough there was bright yellow circle in the sky I had missed. I could feel the warmth off the glass of the window. There were still too many clouds in the sky for the weather reporters to guarantee no rain and it certainly wasn't hot enough for shorts.

Charlie was eating breakfast when I went downstairs. "You seem happy today." Apparently my good mood was visible as well.

"It's a nice day." I said. I looked at the clock and realised I still had an hour until school. "I'll cook up some lasagne for you and put it in the fridge. You just have to heat it in the microwave for two minutes. Charlie nodded and left for work. I sat down and ate my bowl of cereal. I left for school straight away wanting to soak up the sun.

Once I got to school, I sat at one of the wooden picnic tables. No one was at school yet except for the teachers. I rested my head on the table and felt the sun warm me up. I thought about Edward, which was no surprise. His note was in my pocket. He was right. I was so involved with him, he had the right to be rude to keep me away. Well I will stay away from now on so he won't have to put up with me. My good mood was flattened a bit but not enough to put me in a bad mood. Suddenly my warmth was cut off but I sudden cool and I was able to look up without the sun blinding me. Angela was standing shyly at the end of the table. I smiled up at her.

"Angela, hi! You're early." She bit her lip and nodded awkwardly. The voices around me floated to my ears and I looked at the students around me. "Oh I guess you're not early." I laughed. Angela sat on the other side of the table.

"So you're coming tonight?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." I replied and it was one hundred per cent true. I was surprisingly excited to go out. Maybe it was just the thought of _getting_ out of Forks.

"Oh that's good, um can I tell you something." She asked and bit her lip again. She was worried about something by the looks.

"Sure, anything." I replied.

"Okay well I don't mean to be a... gossip or anything but I feel you have a right to know. Jess has been talking about you to Lauren. She doesn't really... like you." She bit her lips again. "Wow that sounded really bad... I'm sorry!"

"No no, it's okay I don't mind. Really. I kind of got that feeling anyway." I smiled in return though Angela's unsure expression didn't fade. I began looking around and I knew who I was looking for. Edward. I don't why I'm bothering since I'm avoiding him anyway.

"The Cullen's don't come to school on sunny days, they go hiking and other outdoorsy stuff." Angela nodded and looked away. We went to class in quiet.

At lunch I looked at the empty table where they usually sat hoping they would be there but no luck came my way for the rest of the day.

That afternoon Angela and Jessica followed me home in Jess's car so I could quickly grab my purse.

I took five minutes to snatch up some money from my box and I was out the door ready for a good night out.


End file.
